Love Letter
by lani.rose
Summary: The night before their wedding, Ron sends Harry a letter, telling him the influence he's had on Ron's life.  This is his letter. Total fluff! HarryRon SLASH
1. Ron's letter

Warnings: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am just borrowing these wonderful characters for my own entertainment.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic and I would love feedback from anyone who reads this. And please be gentle:)

**LOVE LETTER**

Dear Harry,

My brothers all have special talents that set them apart from each other and make them special in the eyes of others. I always felt inferior to them and couldn't for the life of me find anything within myself that would ever set me apart from Bill the cool Head Boy, Charlie the popular Seeker and Quidditch captain, Fred and George the genius pranksters, or even Percy the ridiculously intelligent perfect student.

And then I met you, Harry. And because of you I felt special for the first time in my life. And, before you protest, no, I don't mean because of the fact that I was _THE _Harry Potter's best friend. I mean because you constantly affirmed me as a person and built me up with words, gestures and looks. You made me believe I was _SOMEONE_, not just the youngest Weasley brother.

You made me believe I have something to offer the world and that I am just as much a person worth knowing and respecting as any of my brothers.

You made me confident enough to try things I would never have had the courage to try on my own. If not for you, I would never have tried out for the Quidditch team and become the new Keeper in our fifth year. That's still one of my proudest accomplishments to this day and it never would have happened if you hadn't been there, quietly encouraging and believing in me.

If not for your support and encouragement, I would never have realised that I was made a prefect on my own merits and not just from reflected glory since you had so much to deal with already. You gave me the self-belief to take my new position of responsibility seriously enough that I grew so much into the role that I was made Head Boy.

Your small praises and gentle smiles of delight and pride when I did well on a test or succeeded at something difficult gave me the motivation I needed to work hard, just so that I could receive more of them. That's how much your opinion meant to me. How much it always has, and always will mean to me.

Your belief in me helped me to achieve all the things I saw in that mirror in our first year (even if you did snatch Quidditch captain out from under me!), all of the deepest desires and wishes that I kept close to my heart and didn't believe I could attain.

It's because of you that my magic grew to its full strength and I was able to help you defeat Voldemort. I'm so proud of you Harry, for everything you've ever done, but also for having the courage to finally let someone help you. Thank you for letting that someone be me.

You gave me the strength to believe I could succeed as a Healer after the war and I thank you for that every time I see someone recover because I helped them.

But most of all, you helped me to realise that I was worthy of your love. Not just of _THE _Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord, but also of _MY_ Harry.

The Harry who has a shy, beautiful smile for anyone that shows you even the slightest bit of kindness. The Harry that is warm, and passionate, and generous, and kind. The Harry that is grumpy all day if you don't get a kiss and a cuddle in the morning. The Harry that sings along to the wireless as you cook dinner and still blushes every time I catch you at it. The Harry that melts into a puddle of happy goo if I run my fingers through your hair. The Harry that never fails to scream my name as he comes.

I love you Harry James Potter and I thank Merlin every second of every day that you love me back. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow and spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me.

Thank you for believing in me and making me the man I am today.

I love you,

Your Ron.


	2. Harry's Reply

A/N: Okay, I got a few requests to write a reply from Harry so I thought I would give it a try! Sorry, I don't actually love it as much as Ron's, and it's really short, but I'd love to know what you thought of it. Thanks to everyone for their reviews on the last chapter, it meant so much to me!

My dearest husband,

As you lay sleeping in the hammock next to me, in this idyllic place you have brought me to for our honeymoon, I can't help but be overwhelmed by my love for you. It makes me want to laugh and cry and jump for joy all at the same time. You are the most beautiful and romantic man I have ever met, I get chills just thinking about that letter you wrote me. You know the one.

It is not something I can read without feeling the need to respond.

I've never met any man more powerful than you. You are the strongest, sexiest and most amazing man that I have ever known. To this day, it still surprises me how safe and protected I feel when your arms are surrounding me. Until I met you, I never knew what it felt like to feel peace. My life had always been filled with tension and doubt and fear, and then you wandered in and became my safe haven. You taught me how to laugh and feel joy and that I am someone worthy of getting my dreams. You are my dream Ron and I don't know what I did to deserve you but I swear to spend every minute of the next hundred or so years trying to make you as happy and whole as you make me every day.

You were the first person in my life to love me just for who I am and to accept me unconditionally. I don't think you will ever know exactly how much that meant to me. You are, and always will be, my hero.

I'm in awe of you every day and am so proud of the man you have become, and what you have made of your life. Of our life together.

I never knew I could feel as much love as I feel for you. You are my favorite thing in the entire world, including quidditch. And that's really saying something!

Thank you for loving me, and for doing me the unequaled honor of becoming my husband.

I love you.

Harry.


End file.
